


Good Omens (Mini Fics)

by MoriartyLover666



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Angst, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriartyLover666/pseuds/MoriartyLover666
Summary: Just writing some fluffy/angsty (whatever) good omens one shot kinda stories. They're gonna be quite short and based off some prompts. Enjoy :)





	Good Omens (Mini Fics)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Go follow me on twitter, I am @mrsheeneveryday ((yes I run the account that posts the same photo of Michael Sheen with a cow every day)). and also be a darling and go follow my normal account on there @riannej29 ((i mainly post about good omens and the cast on there too)) . Also, if you feel like it, you could follow my insta @mrsheeneveryday ,, and my normal insta @riannejx__ . Ok no more self promotion lets get on with it.

"You want to me to do what Angel?" Asked Crowley, clearly shocked at the Angel's proposal.

"Well. I just thought it would be nice. I don't know. Silly really. I thought it would be pretty... Romantic?" Followed Aziraphale, nervously.

"Okay hold on let me get this straight. You want me to go to a Tango class with you?"

"Well... I guess it's just something to do isn't it. Get us out of your flat for a change." Aziraphale said, his smile faltering a little. 

Crowley took one look at his Angel. Standing there, dressed in his usual outfit. His hair, white and fluffy. His eyes and his smile beaming at him like a little pot of joy. He felt little butterflies in the pit of his stomach which he couldn't control when he looked at Aziraphale. Crowley couldn't say no. He didn't even want to say no. He didn't really know why he still attempted to keep up the whole angry demon charade. Aziraphale knew Crowley for who he really was. 

"Okay Angel, I'll come with you to this dance class or whatever." Crowley sighed dramatically as if it was an effort that he had to go.

Aziraphale's smile came flooding back and he just beamed. Crowley was so in love. He didn't even know how to handle it. The Angel rushed over to the taller Demon, and hugged him round his middle, almost child-like. Crowley could feel the heat rushing to his cheeks and knew he was blushing because he had made Aziraphale happy. He was the cause of that _beautiful_ smile on his face. 

"I do believe you are blushing dear." Zira told Crowley, almost whispering.

Crowley just glared at the Angel and grabbed his coat, ready to go to the dance lesson. Aziraphale followed behind him, hopping into Crowley's Bentley, unable to control his wide smile.

Crowley wanted to just stare at him. His beautiful Angel. He'd never fell for someone like he'd fell for Aziraphale. He didn't really even like anybody else. He was in his thoughts, when he was snapped out of them by the feeling of a hand on his thigh. Once again, he got the butterflies and the heat rushed up to his cheeks. 

"Are you okay dear?" Asked Aziraphale, with a slightly worried look on his face. "You're awfully quiet."

"Oh I'm fine Angel. Just thinking." Crowley smiled, glancing over at the Angel quickly, before returning his eyes to the road. 

"What of?" Questioned Aziraphale.

"Uhh..." Crowley didn't know whether to tell the truth or not. He did. "Well... You I guess." He didn't take his eyes off the road.

"Oh...Oh..." Aziraphale was now blushing. 

At the Tango class, Aziraphale did it pretty well. It was Crowley that kept messing it up. It was better that way though. Something for them to laugh about. Crowley just kept tripping over thin air. 

They got back, and cuddled up next to each other in bed. Aziraphale wrapped his arm around the taller man, and pulled him in to his chest. Crowley drifted off to sleep, resting on Aziraphale, whilst the Angel read a book. Eventually he put his book down, turned off the light and went to sleep, cuddling Crowley.


End file.
